


Venom

by theprodigypenguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Accident, Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute Ending, Doxy, Drabble, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Magizoology (Harry Potter), Minor Injuries, Recovery, Scorbus, St Mungo's Hospital, Whump, and it's cute I think, and scorpius nagging him and anxious, anti-venom - Freeform, doxy venom, healer!scorpius, incident, it's just like 1k words of albus being slightly hurt, it's my first time writing scorbus for real, magizoologist!albus, super short drabble, they're like between 18 and 20, this takes place a few years after they've graduated, work accident, ya'll I promise there's nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprodigypenguin/pseuds/theprodigypenguin
Summary: A minor incident at Albus' Magizoology internship with the Scamanders ends with him bedridden at St Mungos with his unamused boyfriend as his caretaker.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 189





	Venom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarshavestories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarshavestories/gifts).



> Hello I am not good at writing Scorbus, and this was really hard to write cuz I typed it out on my phone, but I really wanted to do something. This is a gift for scarshavestories, as a thank you for being one of the people who most actively reached out to me when I was going through a seriously bad and scary go at life. It's been a really difficult month because I've been dealing with a million different things aside from my nana's death, but I can't explain how much I appreciate the fact you reached out to me. I was probably a huge downer the way I just ranted and whined to you, which literally no one needs around the holidays, but you put up with me and being able to rant really did ease some of my stress and sadness. I'm still really stressed and low, but I still wanted to do something to thank you, so this is both a thank you and a late Christmas present. It's probably not kickass in any way, it's like 1k words, but I hope it makes you at least chuckle a tiny bit or make your lips curl into a tiny smile.
> 
> Big thank to theswiftiewholived for alpha reading this and reassuring me my scorbus interpretation wasn't a hellscape, much bless my dear.

"Why?"

That one word is what managed to rouse Albus from what felt like a deep, weighted sleep, and it took him all of two seconds to recognize the voice as belonging to Scorpius. 

Albus' eyes felt glued shut, his entire body felt strange, but his ears seemed to be working perfectly well. At least well enough to pick out the disappointed tone to his boyfriend's voice, laced with an undertone of unease and anxiety. Albus screwed his eyes tighter, wondering for a moment why his head was hurting, aching as if someone had dropped a ton of bricks onto it, his brain pounding relentlessly against the inside of his skull.

He managed to peel his eyes open a fraction, enough to see a blurry figure above him, but had to keep his eyes squinted against the jarring light fixtures directly on the ceiling. Sliding his eyes open a bit further he realized it was Scorpius that was above him, and the light on the ceiling was positioned in such a way that it cast a glow around Scorpius that made him appear to be an angel.

And this angel looked absolutely pissed.

"Scorp?" Albus managed to get out the name, cringing at the heavy taste of iron and peppermint assaulting his tongue.

"Why?" Scorpius asked again. "Why is it that every Potter is like this?"

"What?" Albus rolled his head, shutting his eyes and freezing when a wave of dizziness passed over him, easing them back open when he'd settled and peering around the room.

"First there's James always coming here with mundane injuries from Auror missions. Then Lily is always showing up bleeding from the mouth from Quidditch practice with a batshit crazy grin on her face. Even your father is being dragged here because he can't help himself but to join on field missions instead of doing office work. Now you?" Scorpius held his hands out, looking completely frustrated and frantic. "Granted I should have expected this, but Doxy's? Albus, are you kidding me?"

Albus wasn't entirely sure what was happening, if he had to be honest. All he understood was his head was aching, his mouth tasted like medicine, and his boyfriend was mad at him. If Scorpius was there, though, then Albus must have been at St. Mungo's. Lying in one of the cots? 

"Did I do something?" Albus asked, and Scorpius looked even more dumbstruck at Albus. "I left the stove on, right?"

"The stove?" Scorpius repeated in exasperation. "Al… what do you remember? What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh." Albus shut his eyes, trying to think.

He remembered waking up that morning before Scorpius, because his shift at the hospital wasn't until later but Albus worked early. He remembered making Scorpius breakfast and taking a shower to get ready for his internship with the Scamander's. He remembered saying goodbye to Scorpius and flooing to Rolf and Luna's home before starting his day to day chores, passing the time by talking with Rolf or Lorcan. Things got hazy around lunchtime, but Albus did get the feeling something happened.

"Did I get hurt at work?" He asked, and the anger on Scorpius' face bled out as his shoulders sagged.

"Someone brought a cage of Doxy's for Rolf to deal with, but they got in a row over whether to kill them or release them somewhere else."

"Rolf wouldn't have wanted to kill them."

"He said as much, and the man opened the cage."

"Ah." Albus nodded as the memory flooded back. "He said 'if you don't think they're dangerous then you wouldn't mind if they stretched their wings' before breaking the cage on the floor and disapparating."

"Rolf said Luna and Lorcan were both in the room, everyone tried to get everything back in the cage, but you're the one who recklessly jumped forward to catch the Doxy's by bloody hand." Scorpius looked mad again, but his gray eyes appeared shiny as if he was holding back angry tears. "By hand, Albus. Just one bite can put a full grown wizard down for hours and potentially kill him, you were bitten no less than twenty-three times! We didn't have enough anti-venom, we had to make more!"

Albus cringed and felt himself sink further into the mattress. "Are aunt Luna and the others okay?"

Scorpius sighed and stood straighter before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Everyone is fine. You actually, shockingly, managed to catch them all before they bit anyone else, which is lucky. You started to foam at the mouth almost instantly so Rolf brought you here immediately and brought the Doxy's along for good measure. Another good thing, because we were able to make more anti-venom on the spot while treating you."

"Good." Albus bobbed his head in a nod. "That's good."

Scorpius now looked a mix between angry and devastated, reaching a subtly trembling hand out to brush aside Albus' bangs, which felt heavy from water until Albus realized it was probably sweat from the fever Scorpius was checking him for.

"How's your head?"

Albus leaned into the cool of Scorpius' palm, his body relaxing at the comforting touch. "It sounds like someone is playing drums in my skull."

"Makes sense," Scorpius said with a smile. "I'll get you some water. I imagine the taste of the potion is still in your mouth. Can't be pleasant."

Scorpius stood up and Albus reached out as far as he could to grab him around the wrist. "I didn't mean to scare you," Albus said. "You know that? I just… acted on instinct."

Scorpius eyed Albus before putting a hand over his. "Yeah, I know. You always do, you and the rest of you Potter's." He rolled his eyes fondly and turned away for water as Albus watched him. "It really was frightening, though. Seeing Rolf drag you into the lobby with your eyes rolling and…" Albus winced as Scorpius turned back to him holding a glass of water and looking shaken.

He didn't finish his sentence, but Albus could figure out what he wanted to say. It was one of Scorpius' greatest fears to lose the people he loved; to lose Albus. When he was younger, it had been an inevitability, something he'd gotten used to because of his mother's illness and destined fate, but ever since their ordeal in fourth year, what Scorpius experienced alone in the alternative timeline, he'd been near maddened by the idea of losing Albus.

So to see him so shaken by this event wasn't unexpected, even if dealing with Doxy's was a normal activity that Magizoologists dealt with. Albus had seen severe reactions to Doxy venom before. The whites of peoples eyes going yellow as the veins around the bite turned black, the saliva in their mouths congealing and turning to a green tinted foam; and Albus had been bitten more than once. He'd probably been knocking on death's door by the time the Healers were able to get to him. That would explain why he felt so entirely terrible.

Scorpius fixed the pillows behind Albus and helped him sit up before dropping a straw into the glass so Albus wouldn't have to struggle to drink what he needed. Scorpius went back to petting a hand through Albus' hair and watched him idly as he drank, setting the glass aside when it was almost entirely empty.

"You'll have to stay at St. Mungo's for a bit."

"Like a day?" Albus asked, and Scorpius gave him a pointed look.

"No, love, more like five."

"Wh-"

"I swear to Merlin if you ask why then I'm putting you out." Scorpius pointed in Albus' face before standing up and moving to the other side of the room where Albus could see him preparing what looked like another tonic.

It tasted as great as the ghost flavor from the previous potions, but Albus decided to count himself lucky he was still alive to drink the nasty stuff. Again he grabbed onto Scorpius' arm before he could stand from the bed, waiting until their eyes met before talking.

"I'm sorry," Albus said, with as much emotion and honesty as he could, because that's what he had to say. He knew it would take a bit of time for Scorpius to really calm down, especially after this, but Albus just needed to apologize before he passed out again. Scorpius needed to know.

The tired Healer just sagged, dropping the empty vial onto the bed and moving closer so he could wrap his arms around Albus in a firm hug, hands fisted into the shoulders of the shirt Albus was wearing and hiding his face in his black hair.

"Learn from this," Scorpius' voice was muffled behind Albus' ear. "I know you only have half a brain left over, but at least try to learn from this. Get smarter about how you deal with dangerous creatures, I can deal with your sister getting a broken nose and your brother getting hexed to talk backwards, but I can't handle seeing you like this."

Albus lifted his arms around Scorpius and closed his eyes as he twisted his fingers into the back of his shirt, lying his head on Scorpius' shoulder.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yeah, I was given permission to treat you through your recovery, but I do still have other patients, so you better behave when I'm not here."

"I'm not a child, Scorp."

"Oh, so you're telling me you absolutely would never get out of bed when I'm not here because you're bored and want to do something?" Albus didn't answer so Scorpius yanked on the back of his hair. "That's what I thought." He leaned away and framed Albus' face with his hands, listing closer to place a chaste but welcome kiss onto Albus' mouth; it was warm and tender enough that Albus swore he felt Scorpius healing him through it.

Then Scorpius pulled away again and stood up. "I'm going to give you something for the pain, something for your fever, and something to help you sleep. After you're down I'm going to contact your parents."

"They don't know yet?" 

"I asked Rolf to wait until after we got you stable so we could assess your condition. Your mum knows, but we all know what your dad would do if he knew immediately what happened."

Albus sighed and sank back down onto his back. "Yeah, try to help."

"And Mister Potter is not a Healer."

"That's a shame."

Scorpius laughed and came back one final time with another vial. "Drink, then sleep. I'll stay with you till you fall asleep, and I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

Albus drank the medicine without argument, only because it was Scorpius insisting he take it. Then he laid back down and sighed, and Scorpius took a seat on the edge of the bed, holding Albus' hand tightly in his own.

"I love you, Al."

Albus hummed, his eyes already closed, slipping his fingers between Scorpius' and squeezing. "I love Doxy's."

"For that I'm letting James draw on your face while you're unconscious."

"No please don't."


End file.
